halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant
The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant, more commonly known as Extra Vehicular Activity Armor and abbreviated as EVA Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor. Development and History The Mjolnir/V variant was developed and tested at UNSC Low/Zero Gravity Testing Facility facility in Lister, Aigburth on Ganymede, integrating feedback gathered from the Summa Deep Space Incident. The Mjolnir/V variant focuses on increasing exo-atmospheric endurance and improving mobility in zero gravity without the original use of back thrusters. Its predecessor, the Mark IV MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/V variant was in front line use as early as 2531. It could be attached to a T-PACK like the standard MJOLNIR armor and used for deep space ops. SPARTAN-051 went missing when Blue Team was on one such op, in Mark IV Variant V MJOLNIR armorHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 57. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The EVA armor's helmet is aesthetically similar to SPI armor's helmet. However, the rim from the jaw down to the chin is thinner, including the breathers, and around the back of the head it has a quarter sphere shape. Also, the helmet is much more rounded than the SPI helmet. The helmet may have a large, all around visor for maximum amount of vision during EVA operations. Shoulder Characteristics The shoulder pads are larger than the standard MJOLNIR pads and feature a long attachment to their center which is similar to a part of the SPI shoulder pad. They also seem to be somewhat cubic. Chest Characteristics The chest plate appears to be MJOLNIR chest plate but with two pieces added on and the straps between the back plate and front plate have a buckle like object on them. The objects of the chest plate may be pieces of equipment for EVA operations. Also, the top rim protrudes out a bit more then the MJOLNIR. Unlock *Head: Complete the Halo 3 Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Shoulders: Complete The Ark on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Body: Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. Gallery Image:MJOLNIR Mk.VI Powered Assault Armor (EVA).jpg|MJOLNIR Mk.VI/EVA Image:Halo-3-20070701114740171.jpg|A MJOLNIR MK VI EVA wielding a Battle rifle. Image:EVA CQB1.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in an EVA helmet and CQB chest plate and shoulder pads. Image:EVA Chopper.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor aboard the Brute Chopper. Image:Spartan_2_EVA_grey.jpg|A SPARTAN-II in EVA Armor wielding an M6G sidearm and an SMG. Trivia *The helmet of this armor variant is reminiscent of and may have been inspired by the SPI Armor, utilized in the Spartan III Program. *This armor permutation is the immediate counterpart of the Elites' Flight Harness, that has been created for the same kind of operations, and it is unlocked in the exact same way you unlock this one, albeit on a higher difficulty. *The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/V variant's first appearance in Halo canon was in Ghosts of Onyx, when the MJOLNIR Mark IV version was utilized by the Spartans of Blue Team on their mission to Station Delphi. *The facility the armor was tested in is a reference to the character Dave Lister of the British sci-fi sitcom Red Dwarf, who was found abandoned in a box under a pool table at the Aiburth Arms Pub as a baby. *The Helmet has been given some nicknames such as "Bug" and "fish bowl". *The glare caused by the helmet can make you a more visible target to enemy snipers. *On the lower portion of the chest plate is a pair of circles. These have been nicknamed "cassette tape" and "boom box". *McFarlane Toys have produced an EVA action figure. *Hammer from the Machinima series "Spriggs" wear EVA armour Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:MJOLNIR Armor